


(podfic of) Any Other Name

by Crazybutsound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scenting, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to know what he smells like to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041658) by [twobirdsonesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong). 



> Recorded for [araline](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araline), for ITPE 2015. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks to [twobirdsonesong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong) for giving permission to podfic, and thank you [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) for hosting. <3
> 
> Last but not least, thanks to the amazing #ITPE mods for outstanding matching, organising and coding! You guys continue to do amazing (crazy!) work ! You rock !

**Length:** 8m  & 56s  
**Size & Format:** MP3 (8 MB) // M4B (17 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Any%20other%20name/Any%20other%20name.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Any%20other%20name/Any%20Other%20Name.m4b)

Or listen to it here, right now!


End file.
